Problem: A brown scarf costs $$108$, and a green backpack costs $$9$. The brown scarf costs how many times as much as the green backpack costs?
The cost of the brown scarf is a multiple of the cost of the green backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$108 \div $9$ $$108 \div $9 = 12$ The brown scarf costs $12$ times as much as the green backpack costs.